Mario Vs Bowser: Glitz Pit Rivalry Rematch
by firedragon24k
Summary: The Glitz Pit is having its own Tournament of Champions and only two fighters remain in one final showdown. Now, it's time for a rivalry rematch between Mario & Bowser. Who will win the match? Let's find out!


**Mario Vs. Bowser: Glitz Pit Rivalry Rematch**

It's a beautiful night at Glitz Pit where everyone is gearing up for the final match of the tournament. As the crowd made its way to the arena, a blimp appeared flying high in the sky, which shows the matchup on the screen.

Just then, Mario and Bowser had made their way to the arena, waiting for the match to begin.

Meanwhile, the arena is jam packed with cheering fans as they await for someone to introduce the fighters.

And then, the crowd grew silent as Lakitu appeared on the cloud with the microphone in his hand. He said, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the final match of the Glitz Pit Tournament of Champions!"

As Lakitu heard his introduction, the crowd cheered with excitement. Then he said, "Tonight, one of these two fighters will go home as the Grand Champion and what a better way to finish off this tournament with a rivalry rematch between Mario and Bowser! So, are you ready to meet our final two combatants?"

The crowd agreed with him as they cheered with excitement.

"Alright then, let's meet them! First up in the red corner, we have a warrior from the Mushroom Kingdom who has been fighting evil forces over the years. He's also a professional racer in the Mario Kart tournament and an athletic competitor. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes! The protector of the Mushroom Kingdom... _**MARIO!**_"

As Lakitu heard Mario's name, the red doors open up as the crowd started to cheer for him as he entered the arena. Mario loved the arena so much as he saw his fans cheering for the red plumber.

When he got to the ring, he received a huge standing ovation from the crowd as they cheered for Mario very loudly. Lakitu came to him and said, "And there he is, ladies and gentlemen! Mario has entered the arena! Great to see you again in the finals, buddy."

"Thank you, Lakitu. It's an honor for me to be here." Mario replied with a smile.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Well, you've made it this far and now, this is it! How do you feel?"

"Great! I love being in the tournament for many years and after all, this is the final match so, I'll give it my all in this battle to the finish!" Mario answered with a smile as the crowd cheered for him.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Now that is some encouraging words from Mario, folks. And now, entering the arena in the blue corner is the King of all Koopas. He's wearing a spiked shell and loves to breathe fire on anyone who stands in his way! Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce our final fighter for this match! The King of Koopas... _**BOWSER!**_"

And then, the blue doors open up and in steps Bowser. He spun in his shell and made his way to the ring as the crowd cheered for him. Then he roared very loudly as the crowd roared along with him.

Then Lakitu came to Bowser and said, "Well, here you are at the final match. So, how are you feeling up to this point?"

Bowser smiled at him and replied, "Very nice! It feels so good to be in the ring for this final showdown and after tonight, one of us will win the trophy so, I'll say this will be the best rivalry battle we'll ever have!"

The crowd agreed with Bowser as they cheered for him. Lakitu agreed with him and said, "That's right, Bowser! This is indeed a battle to the finish! Now that we met our finalists, it's time to hear the rules of the match. For this final showdown, there will be no time limit. Remember, this match will decide the winner of the tournament. Well Mario and Bowser, this is it. The battle is about to begin and before we do that, anything you would like to say to our fans?"

Mario smiled and said, "Yes, I would to dedicate this match to everyone in the arena and to everyone who is reading this chapter!"

The crowd cheered for Mario as he smiled at the crowd. Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Thank you for that amazing dedication, Mario! You made us very happy. Bowser, do you have anything you would like to say?"

Bowser looked at Lakitu and said, "Yes! Is there a prize for the winner?"

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "That's right, Bowser. The winner of this match will become the Grand Champion and along with that, the winner will receive this coveted Tournament of Champions trophy."

"Wow! I like that prize. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome! And now, it's time to start the match! Mario and Bowser, take your fighting positions!" Lakitu said to them as Mario and Bowser assumed their fighting positions.

Then Lakitu floated high in the air with his whistle and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is moment you've all been waiting for! After thirty amazing battles in this Tournament of Champions, it all comes down to this! It's the battle between two amazing rivals in one final showdown and it all starts right now. Mario and Bowser, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Mario and Bowser replied at the same time.

"Glitz Pit, are you ready?" Lakitu asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered a little.

"I can't hear you! I said are you ready?" Lakitu asked them once again.

The crowd cheered a little louder

"Once more! Glitz Pit... **_ARE YOU READY?_**" Lakitu announced to the crowd.

The crowd roared with approval as they cheered very loudly.

Lakitu held the whistle steady and said, "Alright then, here we go! Ready..."

Mario and Bowser looked at each other as they took one final deep breath before the whistle.

The crowd grew silent as they await the word from Lakitu to start the final match of the tournament.

Lakitu raised his whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then, it's go time...

"**_FIGHT!_**"

_TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the arena, both fighters rushed at each other. At long last, the rivalry rematch between Mario and Bowser is now underway.

Mario began the match with a punch, while Bowser breathed fire at him. The crowd cheered for these two fighters as they deliver each blow at each other. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow, now that is a nice uppercut by Mario. Looks like we're going to have a very long match, folks."

It's been an hour since the battle began and both fighters are evenly matched. Mario decided to try out his signature move to finish this thrilling match by using his Fire Flower, which transforms him to Fire Mario. He took aim at Bowser with his fireball and said, "Mario Burning Fireball..."

Bowser charged up his fire breath and said, "Final Fire Breath..."

The crowd waited in anticipation as the match is about to end. Both fighters held their powers steady and then, the final blow has been delivered...

"**_STRIKE!_**"

With the word shouted, the powers of Mario and Bowser has been released as it heads straight towards them. It will take one final blow to decide the champion as their powers grow bigger and bigger and then...

_BOOM!_

The final blow has been made.

Everyone saw the final blow as a huge explosion covered the arena in smoke. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! Now that is one finishing strike from our two fighters! Looks like this match is coming to an end, folks!"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Mario and Bowser still standing from the final blow. Both fighters held their breath and then, Bowser fell down to the arena floor. At long last, the rivalry rematch finally came to an end.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Well ladies and gentlemen, what more can I say? That was indeed the most intensive battle we've seen in this Tournament of Champions and everyone loved it! But, there can only be one winner in this final showdown and it gives me great pleasure to announce the official results. So, are you ready everyone?"

The crowd roared with approval as Lakitu cleared his throat. Then he said, "Then here we go! The winner of this match, and Grand Champion of this year's Glitz Pit Tournament of Champions is..."

Everyone waited in anticipation as Lakitu is just moments away from crowning the champion. He held his breath for a few seconds and then, the champion has been revealed...

"_**MARIO!**_"

As Lakitu heard Mario's name, the crowd roared very loudly as Mario did his victory jump with confetti falling on the red plumber. Mario has officially become the Grand Champion of the Glitz Pit.

Then Bowser stood up from the floor and shook hands with Mario for a great match. Bowser smiled at Mario and said, "Congratulations, Mario! You deserve this victory."

"Thank you, Bowser. That was a great match we did." Mario replied as they hugged each other with the crowd cheering. It has been a rivalry battle between these two fighters.

Then Lakitu came in with the trophy and said to Mario, "Congratulations, Mario! You have won the Glitz Pit Tournament of Champions and along with the title of Glitz Pit Grand Champion, you have earned this Championship Trophy!"

Mario accepted the trophy from Lakitu and said, "Thank you, Lakitu. I'm so glad that I've won this trophy and it makes me so happy! I love the Glitz Pit and my favorite rival, Bowser!"

Bowser agreed with Mario as they hug each other once more with the crowd cheering. And so, Mario and Bowser had a great rivalry match.


End file.
